


In Your Eyes

by SenpaisTrash



Category: VIXX
Genre: Angst and Feels, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 16:09:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9332804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SenpaisTrash/pseuds/SenpaisTrash
Summary: Taekwoon always loves Hakyeon.He always do.But being an idol mean they can't afford feelings.





	

Fate sure has it's way right?

 

Ah. I am not supposed to fall in love with you in this shining stage.

Maybe I'm falling for your voice.  
Maybe it's your eyes.  
Maybe it's your hearty laugh.  
Or maybe it's your personality that I truly love.

If I didn't debut with you, we would be together, right?  
Nah, maybe no.  
Fans will have reason to hate you.  
To look at you with their judgemental eyes.

 

Fate sure are playing with me.  
You and I can't be together.  
We will defy the circumstances just by being together.

Maybe I should just let you go.  
To pursue your dream without any obstacle.  
To have a wonderful life.

Ah. My existence to you isn't important, right?  
Just a mere bandmate.  
Nothing more.

**Fate gotta be laughing at me right now.**


End file.
